


I Love Your New Car

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), BAMF Prussia (Hetalia), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Corny, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Randomness, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gil tries to be smooth. Don't worry though, he's still awesome.Oneshot/drabble





	I Love Your New Car

"Hey Al!" Gilbert said excitedly as he saw his friend--drive up to him no less, actually. His eyes were wide, and he had a huge grin. "I love your new car, man."

Alfred smiled back. "Thanks!" He was just as big of a nerd when it came to stuff like this as the other was. It was one of the reason's why they got along so well.

"It's awesome." That was high praise. 

"Yeah, and guess what else? It has like, 400 horsepower."

"Whoa." Gilbert said. "That’s like 7000 ducks!"

Wait. "What?"

Gil flushed. "...what."

Smooth.


End file.
